


Interlude of Three

by Angel_of_Death_3000yrs



Series: To Be Loved By Them [2]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Love, Multi, Other, Short & Sweet, Short Stories, Story Collection, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs
Summary: I am finished with the main story plot (To Be Loved By Them), but I still have ideas for shorts between Godric, Eric, and my OC Kit. This is a collection of those ideas composed in the form of short stories.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Original Character(s), Godric (True Blood)/Original Character(s), Godric/Eric Northman/Original Character(s)
Series: To Be Loved By Them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190981
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> To start off, a Valentine's day short in mind from the passing holiday.

“Valentine’s day is next week.”

“Is it? I’ve never really paid attention to that holiday.” 

Pam lounged on the library couch, watching Kit work on their computer across from her. 

“It happens to land on a Monday, so the club will be closed, but we are going to be doing specials throughout the week. Do you have any plans with my maker and grandsire?”

“No, not that I know of, though it would be nice to have a night in.”

Pam sat up more fully. “Have you ever done something special for Valentine’s?”

“No. I mean, when I was a kid we did the card exchanges with the whole class, but nothing like a date, no.”

“Would you want to go on a date?”

“Yes and no.” A raised brow from Pam encouraged Kit to explain further. “I would love to go on a date, but I wouldn’t want to go to anything fancy like a restaurant or something. The money idea bugs me out - don’t look at me like that - and then the need to dress nicely, more so than usual is a little frustrating and uncomfortable. I would love to do a quiet date, a picnic at a park, walking through extensive gardens, picking up shells by the seaside, something personal and intimate. But I would also love for that to occur when it’s not a special occasion like Valentine’s day. Doing something special for Valentine’s day is still nice though.”

“Good to know.” 

Kit narrowed their eyes at Pam, but said nothing more on the subject of dates. “I do have a couple tattoo designs I am working on for them though.”

“Vampire’s can’t get tattoos.” 

Kit gave Pam a deadpan look. “I know that. For my skin possibly. I’ve always wanted to get tattoos, but it needs to be meaningful. I already have a couple that I want other than what I am currently working on.”

“Ah. Do I get to see them?”

“No. You can see them after if Godric or Eric wants to show them.”

“Pity.” Pam reclined again, going back to her inspection of her nails.

* * *

“Cancel the reservation you have to Mariot’s.” 

“Hello to you too, Pam.” Eric looked to Godric after the odd entrance of his child, but his maker only shrugged.

“Why? I thought it was a good plan for us to celebrate Valentine’s day with Kit.” 

“Kit doesn’t like anything so fancy. You are going to make them uncomfortable. I spoke to them about Valentine’s day, what they might have wanted to do. You owe me a new pair of shoes for this information.”

“Alright, what do you propose we do?” Eric leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. 

“Something quiet, that doesn’t have a show of money attached to it. Go stargazing, set up a movie in the yard. I don’t know. Honestly. I know you guys are still figuring out the romantic part of things, but just talk to them in the future.”

“I think I have an idea.” Godric spoke from his place on the couch.

“Good.” Pam gave a nod and left the office in the same dramatic way she came in.

* * *

Kit leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, watching Godric work. He moved about the room with an easy flow, dressed elegantly, but comfortably in a button down with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. 

“How much garlic was in the recipe?” Kit spoke up, knowing that Godric wouldn’t be startled by their presence. 

“Just as much as I have out at the moment. Is it not enough?”

“No. With most recipes with garlic you need to put more in than listed. I would double it.”

“Thank you,  _ bihan louarn  _ (little fox).” 

Eric held Kit to him, swaying lightly to the music playing in the background. Their eyes drooped, nearly closed in their bliss. The scent of food still lingered in the kitchen around them, the food gone by then. 

“ _ Jag älskar dig.  _ (I love you).” Eric looked down at Kit, watching them and guiding away from any countertops.

A smile came across Kit’s lips. 


	2. A down day for Kit

Papers, pens, and other various items were littered around a half open computer on the table. The chair was haphazardly pushed in, and the owner of the workspace was away from the mess, lounging on one of the couches. A ball of yarn was resting in the carved bowl on the floor, the strand coming up to connect to the needles that Kit was using to knit. It seemed as if they were nearly finished with the scarf they had set out to make. 

Godric leaned against the doorframe of the library for a moment, a sad purple octopus plush in hand, and surveyed the scene before him. He placed the octopus down on one of the end tables as he approached. He leaned over the back of the couch and ran a hand through Kit’s hair. 

They took their earbuds out of their ears, pausing their knitting, and leaned into Godric’s hand. 

“Rough day?”

Kit sighed. “Nothing seems to be going right, and I feel like crying or screaming at the world, but not really.”

“Is there anything that I can do to make you feel a little better?”

“I don’t know.”

Godric pet Kit’s hair, not so much moving it away from their face, but just running his fingers through the curls. “How about we start with, have you eaten today?”

“Yeah, when I got up.” Eyes that had fallen shut opened to look at the time on their phone. “But that was a while ago.”

“Would you like me to make you something?”

Kit looked up, dislodging Godric’s hand from their hair. “Could you make that potato and corn chowder? I don’t know how you do it, but it always tastes so much better when you do it.”

Godric chuckled at the excitement in Kit’s eyes. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Godric and Kit struggle with depression, both for different reasons, but it is not something that will go away just because Godric came down from the roof or Kit is in a better home now. I like to think that they help each other out, that they understand the feeling of it in each other.


	3. Cuddle from Behind

Kit falls into the bed behind Eric, exhausted. The large amount of caffeine that allowed them to find a rhythm of focus to fulfill a week of orders had faded, and the weariness of the day had finally hit them. They plastered themselves against Eric’s back before he could turn, arms circling him and a hand coming to rest on his chest. 

“Usually, I am the one holding you.” Eric murmured, bringing a hand up to hold onto Kit’s. 

“This is comfortable, but if you want to shift, that’s okay too.” Kit’s breath was warm against his back.

“No, this is fine, and if you’re comfortable, then I shall stay.”

Kit’s last conscious action was to give a small hum of acknowledgement before their breathing evened out into a restful pace. 

* * *

Godric smirked.

Eric met him with a glare. “You are not to tell a soul. This stays here.”

“There is nothing wrong with enjoying being held.” 

“You are enjoying yourself far too much.”

“In a way. I enjoy seeing the side of you that comes out with Kit.”


	4. Down day for Godric

The sun teased him through tinted windows. It taunted him. It could all be over within minutes if only he allowed himself to be embraced by those rays of bright light. 

He continued down the hall.

Kit was on the couch in the library today. This was normal. Neither really went to the club as Eric did unless there was company to be had.

He crawled on top of Kit, they easily adjusted their legs to cradle his body, and their hands to hold the book above him against his back so his head could rest on their chest. No questions were asked, they knew that he would talk if he so wished to. There was some sort of understanding between the three, that information was never sought after unless it was necessary. 

Their heartbeat reminded him of life. Their scent reminded him of home, not necessarily the place that he was in, but the people that surrounded him; the people that surrounded him in love. 

He had felt so alone before. His childe had been on his own for so long now, Eric hardly needed him. Eric had Pam after all. Godric might have run an area, might have been familiar with Isobel, Stan, or anyone else, but that was familiarity. It was not family, not the kind of bond that could tether him down to this world. 

But his Eric had been there. So had Kit, opening their heart in hopes that his would remain cold without the warmth of the sun. 

Their arms were a welcome weight on his back, their body a welcome warmth against his. He could forgo the sun as long as he had the burning warmth of love that had become his reason to live in whatever way that vampires did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don't mean to post so much depression stuff, but I wanted a bit of soft hope from Godric. Writing helps me a bit through my own tough mental space times.


End file.
